


进退两难（译）

by MisterJie



Category: Jumper (2008), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, 交叉文, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJie/pseuds/MisterJie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马库斯·阿奎拉效力于特种部队下属一个名为“心灵传输特遣队”的分支机构。机缘巧合，当他在一家超市里发现了神出鬼没的心灵传输者格里芬·欧康纳时，简直不敢相信自己的运气。马库斯试图在没有后援的情况下赤手空拳抓捕他，却让两人同时陷入了困境，只有格里芬才能让他们脱身。但问题是，格里芬的身体状况太糟，根本帮不了马库斯，更别提他自己了。而且就算他有这个能力，理由又是什么呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	进退两难（译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rock And A Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266434) by [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane). 



> 本文是PlaneJane原作的《A Rock And A Hard Place》的译文。作者和原著的链接见上方。
> 
> 谢谢你，Ladytiferet，给我提供了灵感和同人图。

一开始马库斯还以为是自己运气好到了家，但很快就不那么想了，觉得这是星期五晚上能碰到的最倒霉的事情。这个排在“少于15件商品”队列里的瘦小青年，沙褐色的拖把头，棱角分明的五官，并没有看见他。马库斯可以当作两人从未相遇，一走了之，或者也可以做点什么。他竖起领子，小心翼翼地出了超市，来到寒冷的夜空下。

考虑到心灵传输者平均能够随意穿越的地点多么丰富，马库斯认为这些人常去的那几处简直好猜到令人发笑。他们也是习惯的俘虏，并不比其他人特别。这一点让发现他们变得足够容易，虽说制服和转运还得另当别论。但心灵传输特遣队要的是活捉。死人派不上用场。

然而，接下来的这两天本该是属于马库斯的，今晚他还想有点别的“行动”呢。口袋里揣着一包安全套，几袋润滑剂，还有些现金，他原本已经充分准备好要找个鲜嫩的男孩子，在高潮的余韵里飘飘然地渡过周末了。

马库斯琢磨着把这个心灵传输者打好包，再留出点时间找乐子的可能性有多大。他是队里的新人，必须证明自己的价值。而面前就是一个理想的机会。他无奈地埋伏进了阴影里。

超市里的这个男人叫格里芬。最近一次说明会上马库斯见过他的照片，所以认得出来：那张脸，那个焦躁的站姿，还有那件黑色皮夹克。绝对是他。登峰造极的心灵传输能力和对游侠的杀戮让他名声在外。特遣队感兴趣的只有前半部分。

少了武器和电击枪，甚至连根绳子都没有，除非出其不意地打晕格里芬，否则马库斯根本不可能抓住他。他的车里有牵引绳。要是马库斯能一直绑着格里芬，就可以把他运回基地，到了那，他们就会把他关进新式的电牢里。

马库斯拿定了主意。如果格里芬拐进这一边来穿越，马库斯就试试抓他。如果不来，他就当没见过这人。马库斯最后朝四周望了望。很安静——什么人都没有。马库斯的右钩拳可一点都不含糊。

*

格里芬的嗓子疼得连唾沫都快咽不下去了。他把篮子里最后几件商品装进购物袋——夜片感冒药和葡萄适——然后递上现金。手腕上勾着购物袋，他差点没拿找零就离开了收银台——昏昏沉沉的脑子里想的全是立刻爬进被窝缩起来，睡到病好为止。

夜晚冷冽的空气剜着格里芬的骨头。他把袋子抓得更紧了些，再扫了一眼出口和停车场。他的穿越点在这栋楼昏暗且少人问津的一侧。他没有被监视，但还是浑身不自在，觉得头皮发麻，一阵恶心让他的脚步慢了下来。

格里芬用力慢慢眨了眨眼，深吸一口气。心灵传输通常并不费力，只要有动能就行。他的基准设置一般比狂躁还要高两级，那样每次都能顺利到达目的地——除了今晚。汗水在顺着背脊流淌。他已经分不清是太冷还是太热了。

摆好预备姿势，格里芬卯足了劲打算穿越回“兽穴”。只是就在那一刻，格里芬听见了靴子摩擦水泥地面的声音，一只拳头在眼前一闪而过，完了——他摔倒了。

“操。”

格里芬的头撞上了地面，当即就觉得脑子要从颅骨里逬飞出去。他的下巴动不了，躺在地上能看见的只有一双黑靴子。他也没有机会向上看，因为有人抓着他的头发，一把把他提了起来。格里芬明白如果不强迫自己酸痛的四肢做点什么——而且要快——后果将会是怎样。

好痛，太他妈痛了，但格里芬还是扭动身体转了个向，也许这么做会被揪掉一大把头发，但却会有足够支撑踢到那个狗杂种的胯下。不管怎么说，计划是这样的。

只是他没踢中。

他被拽着头发拖离了地面，格里芬不该有那种想法，但他在生病，而且丧失了自控能力。“我就跟见鬼的多萝茜一样”回荡在脑海里，接着他许了个回家的愿。

一阵熟悉的猛冲，比一拍心跳还快，格里芬的脸再度跟地面相遇了。

*

马库斯下手很重，料定格里芬绝对爬不起来。没想到事与愿违，马库斯条件反射地揪住了他后脑勺的头发，想要再撞一次，让他彻底老实。但等马库斯反应过来已经迟了，格里芬的速度太快，一丁点空间就足够让他行动。

格里芬穿越了——还把马库斯一道带了进去。下一秒就是叫人眼花的强光和强风。不等格里芬的头着地，两人就闪电似地被弹到了鬼知道是哪里的地方。

格里芬的头撞在了水泥上，但不是森宝利超市外面。马库斯站起身，吸进一口灰蒙蒙的干燥空气，揉了揉眼睛。格里芬毫无知觉地躺在地上，购物袋还跟手腕勾在一起，一滩血水正慢慢地从他脑袋底下渗出来。他纹丝不动，只有胸膛微微起伏。他的呼吸听起来相当费劲，还带着点呼哧呼哧的声音。格里芬是个非常敏捷的危险人物，马库斯得趁他清醒之前找东西绑住他。

马库斯检视了一下四周，想看看有没有危险品和能够利用的东西。他现在所处的似乎是个地下石室，一个墓室：一个水泥盒子，贴满了图片。房间里有几台电脑，一个冰箱，一张床，一把椅子。不过几秒钟的功夫就能猜到这里大概是格里芬的藏身处。马库斯撞大运了。他想找个进口、出口、门，随便什么，却看见房间的开口斜斜地直接插进漆黑的夜晚。马库斯向外走去，一脚踩进了沙子里，他的心漏跳了一拍。又走了几步，他的猜测得到了证实。月亮和星辰照耀着大漠黄沙：一张绵延起伏的靛蓝色毯子。不管朝哪个方向都一直延伸到地平线上。

马库斯跑回屋里打开手机。没信号。

格里芬倒在地上，像个胎儿一样侧卧着，一只胳膊甩在身后，另一只蜷缩在下巴附近，跟一分钟前的姿势一模一样。对于住在这样一个地方……马库斯不知道这是哪里，戈壁？撒哈拉？的人来说，他看上去苍白得毫无生气。

电脑是锁住的。手机不能用。四周全是沙漠。

马库斯的成就感一下子消失了。他被困住了，而格里芬是唯一的希望。

马库斯蹲下去细细查看格里芬，心中忐忑。如果格里芬死掉，马库斯也必死无疑。

马库斯把格里芬弄上床的时候注意到两件事。第一，格里芬很烫，烫得吓人，他发高烧了。第二，他尿裤子了。

*

混沌之中，格里芬意识到有人在摆弄自己。他非常想睁开眼睛给这狗杂种来一记头槌。只是眼睛不听使唤，除此之外他还牙疼。他的头疼，喉咙也疼，身体里的每根骨头都像长出了针，要穿透肌肉，戳出皮肤来。

除了呼吸困难，格里芬什么也思考不了——吸进去的空气根本填不满肺。他的身体在无声地呐喊。他分不清是冷还是热。他不知道是醒着还是做梦，或是介于两者之间。

有一阵子，格里芬觉得自己可能要窒息了。有人想掐死他。他用力一咬，还忍不住笑了，因为他十分确信咬掉了那家伙的手指。这并没能阻止抓他的人往他喉咙里灌东西。那玩意儿喝起来像水，但也有可能是毒药。吐真剂。某种会夺走他超能力的东西。再也不能心灵传输了。想像一下。这事他倒没少干——想象当个正常人会是什么样子。妈妈。爸爸。或许顺带还有几个朋友。女朋友。男朋友。哪种他都没意见。某个关心他死活的人。一幢房子。一幢他妈的真正的房子，在街道上的，有前门和一条能通往某个地方的小径。

某个有人迹的地方。

格里芬好几年前就不再为这种事伤感了。他现在就这么独来独往。他开枪射过一个游侠，还淹死过一个。他跟那帮狗杂种上床，偷他们的武器。只要格里芬愿意，就可以穿过石墙偷走轿车、自行车、飞机，还有火箭。没人阻止得了他，没人成功过。就连那个混蛋都绑不住他。

格里芬把能干的都干了，照样活得好好的——虽然可能坚持不了多久——最后栽在了流感和一个变态色魔的手上。

抓他的人绑着他的手腕，脱掉了他的衣服。格里芬意识到有人在帮自己清洗；他能感觉到因发烧而变得敏感的皮肤上有湿布在擦拭。但他想不通为什么。这个变态到现在还没做出任何下流的事情。

想睁眼还有困难。特别是一只眼睛。疼得要命。

疼，疼，疼。一切的一切，所有的部位，疼。

*

格里芬睡了几个小时，粗嘎的喘鸣里偶尔夹杂着一两记呻吟和呜咽。马库斯利用这段时间观察了一下周围的情况。他的亲眼所见跟说明会上听到的并不吻合。

这个山洞是格里芬居住的地方——他的私人空间。除了格里芬长期用来监视游侠的资料和证据，还摆放着书本、漫画、游戏和小摆设！整个地方都堆满了各式各样的东西，地图、手发式导弹、小玩意，还有日用品：杀伤性和临时居所的舒适性并存。

马库斯打不开保险箱。他料想那应该就是格里芬存放武器的地方。但其他的一切都可以随马库斯探究、检视、记录。手头有充裕的时间，现在是找出这个现存最神出鬼没、最成功的心灵传输者所有秘密的好机会。他用手机拍了几张照，主要是拍下电脑和格里芬所掌握的游侠的情报。这些东西越快清除越好。格里芬的情报可能比任何心灵传输特遣队能弄到的都好。

古董五斗橱里放满了全新的衣服，都没穿过，大多数还带着包装。显然格里芬不会在这个沙漠里洗衣服，也不会浪费时间把它们拿去别处洗。只是简单地把用过的东西一换了之。

马库斯用拇指掠过书架上的书、影碟和电脑游戏，仿佛是能从格里芬对于文学和娱乐的品味里分析出一些他的性格来似的。这样做有什么好处不得而知。马库斯看过很多《菲利普·加里多》之类的书，他可不是个绑架犯、色情狂、虐待狂。（他选择无视那个不停念叨着，说他离那些也不远了的声音）。比所有这些加在一块儿信息量还大的是五斗橱第一个抽屉里的饼干盒。马库斯知道不该看，但又自我安慰说这算是侦查。任何东西都可能会派上用场。

盒子里有一辆“火柴盒”玩具车，几张“口袋妖怪”卡片，还有张一对夫妇带着个小男孩的照片。他猜测那是格里芬和他的父母——在他们生前。

马库斯困难地吞咽了一下，告诫自己别多愁善感。格里芬不能再这样无法无天下去了。心灵传输特遣队可以给他目标，帮他指路。马库斯只要想办法说服他就行。等格里芬好得差不多了，他们就能穿越回文明世界，这样格里芬也能有机会开始新的生活。这是马库斯在给自己找完麻烦之后匆忙拼凑的备用方案的大致概念。不幸的是，听着像个骗局，圈套。因为它本来就是。

马库斯坐在床沿发愁。他成功地让格里芬咽下了一口夜用感冒药，可他的烧还是没退。格里芬全身上下只穿着一条干净内裤，皮肤又潮又热。马库斯用毛巾蘸着冷藏箱里的水，抹掉格里芬额头上，脖颈后面，还有胸骨下凹陷处的汗珠。

格里芬受伤一侧的脸已经清理过了，并没有肿得更严重。他会有块吓人的乌青，但马库斯确信骨头没断：不管是他的下颚、鼻子还是颅骨。

马库斯应该想办法睡一会，但他不敢冒这个险。如果格里芬的情况恶化，有可能会抽筋，然后被自己的舌头噎死。如果，奇迹出现，他醒过来觉得好些了，就可以趁马库斯睡着的时候勒死他。

工作台底下塞着只豆袋椅。马库斯把它拉出来，坐到床头。格里芬在发抖，脸蛋痛苦地皱成一团。马库斯拉高被褥，把他严严实实地包好，手指在格里芬的皮肤上不必要地逗留了很久。随后他才窝进豆袋椅，安顿了下来。

马库斯想好只歇一会，趁格里芬还在睡，还在昏迷；他并不能完全肯定现在到底是哪种情况。两人的距离近得可以听见格里芬肺里进进出出的沉重呼吸。一旦情况有变，马库斯就能听到。于是，他枕着床铺的角落，塞了几根手指在格里芬的脸颊和床垫之间。这样格里芬稍有动作马库斯就可以感觉到。

马库斯闭上眼睛念了段祷词，祈求格里芬的病情别再恶化下去。

*

格里芬被耳旁轻微的呼噜声弄醒了——他的脸感觉像被人在石墩上撞过一样。

哦，对了，没错。有这么回事！

格里芬那只没有肿成鸡蛋的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见了他——那个打呼噜的变态色魔。他绝不是什么睡美人。但长得倒也不差，综合考虑起来的话。格里芬认为可以跟他来一炮，然后再干掉他。

不过先说正经的。要怎么给手松绑？还有，操什么卵蛋？这个变态色魔的手指居然塞在格里芬的脸下面。

格里芬忍住想咬掉变态色魔手上一大块肉的冲动，悄悄从他身边溜了开去，移向床的另一边。接着就摔了下去。

显然他的腿不好使，脑袋也还像个艳星的鸡巴一样在突突跳动。格里芬充满痰液的喉咙里冒出一声咳嗽，刚巧变态色魔在这时醒了过来，他眨了眨浮肿的眼睛，那样子就像星期天午后饱餐了一顿烤肉加两份葡萄干布丁配蛋奶沙司，又小睡了一会似的。

“好啊。”格里芬的嗓子是哑的，发出的声音连自己都快听不见了。但他还是用力地大声吼道：“真他妈的好。睡得香吗？有没有觉得神清气爽啊？”

“格里芬。很抱歉我打了你的脸。天啊，你的样子和声音都糟透了。”

“哦，让你这么失望真是不好意思。我还以为你感兴趣的只有我的屁股呢。坏消息——我得了流感——所以除非你也想感染，否则建议你最好避免让鸡巴靠近我的任何黏膜区域。”

这个变态色魔居然还有脸皱眉头。一副真像是受到了冒犯的样子。虽然难受得要命，但格里芬还是哈哈地嘲笑了他。笑着笑着，忽然想起这个变态色魔居然知道他的名字。实际上，格里芬意识到自己可能已经昏睡了一阵子，变态色魔趁此期间大概一直在到处窥探，或者至少是在他决定挨着格里芬睡觉之前。呸。格里芬希望这变态没对着他手淫。

格里芬脱口而出：“操。太恶心了。所以你才脱我衣服的吗？”

变态起先疑惑了一下，随后才说：“呃，其实是你发烧了，而且……还失禁了。是我不好。那时候我不知道你在生病……”

“什么？！”

“呃，我表达得不对。我是想说，我根本就不该打你。”变态色魔深吸了一口气，“我只是不想让你穿越……而且我……是我的判断失误。”

“太他妈正确了。听着，你介意吗？我倒是不介意来件衣服。梳妆台里就有。哦，顺便再问一下，你他妈的是谁，你不介意我问吧？因为，你看，我非常喜欢在弄死别人之前先了解一下这种事情。”

格里芬想自己站起来，证明他还有余力还手，虽然没什么胜算。这个变态色魔又高又壮，而且格里芬的左脸可以证明，他的拳头也相当厉害。

“对不起。我叫马库斯。我……嗯……呃。”

格里芬摇摇晃晃地，基本靠着这运气，一屁股坐到了床上。他想躺下——房间在游移，他既觉得热，又在发抖，而且还有种想吐的感觉。

马库斯立刻从豆袋椅上站了起来，扶着格里芬躺好，格里芬虚弱得连抗议的力气都没有。他讨厌这个样子，还久违地生出一种想哭的冲动。体内的斗志消失得干干净净，太他妈的不公平了。他原本没打算要去森宝利超市的，可他很想能有人，随便谁都好，简单地跟他说几句话。“你气色不太好，亲爱的。有人照顾你吗？”

格里芬闭上了眼睛，这是个天大的错误，因为一滴眼泪从他的肿眼泡里挤了出来。他感觉到它沿着脸庞一路灼烧，慢慢滴进了耳朵里。他虚弱地蹬着腿，但是手腕被绑在床框上，胃里又翻江倒海，他觉得自己快要死了。他应该在乎，也确实在乎。

然后他感觉到马库斯为他拉起了被子，还帮他把脸上的头发朝后理了理，他终于忍不住发出一声啜泣——跟个该死的小鬼一样。

*

从格里芬倒在床上的那一刻起，马库斯的所有想法都改变了。不是出于怜悯，而是因为共鸣，因为马库斯完全理解格里芬的感受。他知道那个点，那个你再也坚持不下去，所有的力气都被抽走的点。他揉着带有伤疤的那条腿，回忆着。

坐在床沿，看着格里芬一边发抖，喉结一边疯狂地快速上下移动，仿佛是想把眼泪都吞回去，马库斯终于看清了身边发生的一切。他想起在当地商场见过一个小孩舔歌帝梵陈列橱窗的玻璃，徒劳地想穿过它吃到里面的巧克力。现在，马库斯正身处玻璃的另一边，他在这里：不但摸到，还尝到了心灵传输特遣队一直强烈觊觎的东西，有那么一瞬，他还是其中的一部分。

特遣队不会像他们糊弄马库斯这种特工时说的那样，只是让心灵传输者打打杂；他们会操纵心灵传输者，利用这种能力，把它剥离出来，供自己使用。如果马库斯向格里芬袒露身份，格里芬立刻就会明白马库斯的立场，绝对不会自愿跟他走的。马库斯已经可以预见：心灵传输特遣队永远都不能驯服格里芬，永远都不能取得他的合作。而且他们又有什么权利强行剥夺格里芬的自由呢？

马库斯不得不佩服格里芬的顽强。不管事态接下来如何演变，他已经下定决心抓捕格里芬的行动里不会有他的一份，至少不是在对方像这样病重、脆弱的时候。他那种犀利、危险又刺激的吸引力跟这个完全没有关系；马库斯爆棚的保护欲跟这个也没关系。

马库斯伸出手，打开了铐子。他握着格里芬的手腕揉搓，帮助血液回流。格里芬没有拒绝，也没有表现出想抽他、打他，或者缩回去的样子。马库斯严肃地说：“格里芬，你病得很重。”

“还用你说，蝙蝠侠？”他咳嗽的时候胸腔里有杂音。

“我觉得你得去看医生。你是不是应该去医院？”

“不去。”

“听着，我不是游侠。”

“我知道你不是。”格里芬的表情都扭曲了，马库斯看得出他还想说些别的。过了好一会格里芬才又说道：“你是怎么知道游侠的？你是谁？”

马库斯觉得告诉格里芬实情会是个错误，但这些话还是脱口而出了：“我为一个抓捕心灵传输者的特种部队工作。他们想知道你们是怎样打开穿越虫洞的。他们还为那些自愿献身协助研究的心灵传输者提供丰厚的报酬。”

格里芬迸发的笑声又引出了一阵咳嗽，害得他揪着胸口，蜷起身体，呼哧呼哧地喘气。马库斯拉他起来坐好，揉着他的背。格里芬面无血色，只有脸颊上泛着两团红晕。要是他的嘴唇发紫就有大麻烦了。马库斯可不想等到那一步。

格里芬喘匀了气，终于可以说话了：“你到现在为止抓过几个心灵传输者？”

“一个也没抓住过。”

马库斯看见一抹不易察觉的微笑，松了口气。格里芬气若游丝地说：“我一开始还以为你要么是个抢劫的，要么是个强奸犯。”

马库斯也笑了，举起双手做了个投降的姿势：“嘿，瞧瞧我。我可不需要出去抢劫，也不需要强迫谁跟我发生关系。”

“是啊，我也觉得你不需要。”格里芬倒了回去，耷拉着眼皮，所有玩笑的痕迹都消失在了精疲力竭的惨淡愁云之中。

马库斯得把他从这里弄出去，他坚持观点的理由并不只是自保而已：“你需要医疗处理。”

“只是流感而已。我还有点葡萄适。”

“格里芬，”马库斯紧握着格里芬的手腕敦促道，“这里除了薯片什么吃的也没有。你只剩最后一冷藏箱的水了。最多最多，再过两天你就得去补货。”马库斯原本不想说出口，生怕自己的揣测正确，但格里芬似乎还没有看清当下的状况，“如果你得的是甲流，至少一个星期都会难受得死去活来。哪怕是你这样年轻力壮的人，也有死于这种疾病的。”

格里芬移开目光轻声说：“你只是想找机会从这里出去。”

“我当然想。”

“如果我把我们两个都弄出去，你就会把我交到你那些特种部队的人手上。”

“如果你把我们两个都弄出去，我会照顾到你好为止。不会跟任何人提起你——我保证。”

“滚。”

格里芬翻身侧躺，闭上了眼睛。

显然这个策略是行不通了。除了尽量保住格里芬的命，马库斯连个屁也干不了。如果格里芬拒绝相信他——没人会对此感到意外——那马库斯就得想办法在他的藏身处照顾他。

或者想办法让他没有拒绝的余地，只能离开这里。

*

格里芬很累，却睡不着。马库斯从床上站起来，在“兽穴”里翻箱倒柜。格里芬痛苦地发现自己不想让他走远，不过这话他是绝对不会说出来的。呼吸伴随有痛感，心里汩汩的恐慌感挥之不去，一遍又一遍地搅动着格里芬胃肠，已经把他逼到了呕吐的边缘。他试着慢慢扩张胸腔，吸进一口刺入肺叶但又填不满它们的空气。

睁开眼睛后，格里芬本以为会看见一个踱着步的马库斯正在苦苦思索靠口才脱身的方法。只不过马库斯并不在视线所及的范围内。即使高烧让他昏沉，疼痛让他分心，格里芬还是很清楚他的麻烦就算不比马库斯的大，也相差无几。马库斯是个特工。他完全可以诉诸暴力，强迫格里芬穿越。从他疼痛的半边脸判断，采取暴力手段达到目的对这个人来说是家常便饭。等到好言相劝不起作用，谁知道他还藏着什么招数？

疼痛，不适，还有巨大的疲惫感消耗着格里芬的精力，他闭上眼睛，抓着枕头角，认真考虑起了服输的后果。游侠想要他的命。这帮特工想把他像小白鼠一样关起来。他还不如去死。但马库斯跟他保证过，一命换一命。当然他为了脱身说什么都有可能。格里芬的思绪在宁死不屈和默默认命之间摇摆不定。如果格里芬死在这里，在他的“兽穴”里，那马库斯的下场也一样。但格里芬不想死，马库斯也不想。

格里芬睡着了。他不清楚睡了多久。醒来的时候，光裸的灯泡已经熄灭了，黯淡的自然光洒满了“兽穴”。马库斯回到了他身旁的豆袋椅上，四周放着冷藏箱，薯片，从森宝利买来的那包商品，还有一个不可动摇的表情。格里芬坐了起来。他的头很晕，全身上下都在发抖。

“我要喝水。”

马库斯递上他那只印有“I ♥ Paris”的红色咖啡杯，语气一点不带私人感情：“所有东西都在这儿了。四升水，一瓶葡萄适，两包薯片以及，我目测，外面有再供你的发电机工作四天的燃料。”

格里芬贪婪地喝着：“那看来咱俩都完了。除非我把我们弄出去。”

“看样子是的。”马库斯顿了顿，又问道：“这个穿越是怎么做的？你需要移动吗？”他的口气非常随意，仿佛并不在意有没有回答。

格里芬警觉了起来：“是的。需要有些动能。”

“去哪都行？”

“只要我对那个地方有点了解，有点感觉。”

“那你可以把我们送回森宝利，然后我就能带你回我的公寓。那里是安全的。”

哦，原来他的计划是这样的；借口照顾格里芬，把他骗回公寓，接下去格里芬就会发现自己落到了特种部队的手里。或许格里芬是病入膏肓了，脑袋也像进过搅拌机，但他可不是个什么三岁小孩。他居然还差点对这个叫马库斯的家伙让步了。

格里芬努力冷冷地说：“或者我也可以送你到尼斯湖湖心，把你扔下去再回来，短短三秒钟就足够了。”

“行啊，我游泳游得可好了。”

马库斯的眼神中有恐惧，但声音掩饰得很好。他有阴谋。格里芬跟不上他的思路。这主意不坏，穿越到某个可以摆脱马库斯的地方，某个遥远的地方。但问题是，格里芬不确定他有没有精力连续穿越两次，要是把两个人都送去湖心，很可能他才是淹死的那个。

马库斯起身拧开了保温瓶的盖子。不等格里芬回过神，强迫酸痛的四肢做出动作，马库斯已经后退一步，把瓶子倒了过来。水“咕咚咕咚”地从瓶口倾泻而出。格里芬目瞪口呆地看着它哗哗撒到地上，流得到处都是。他想扑上去，但没有用。马库斯扔下瓶子，上前推倒了格里芬，手掌牢牢压着他的胸口。

“最后的机会了，格里芬。把我们弄出去。”

格里芬赖以维持清醒的最后一丁点空气“嗖”地就从胸腔里出了去，有那么几秒钟他不得不努力克服眼前闪烁跳动的各种颜色。

格里芬觉得自己已经翻白眼了，这样的反应他控制不了。就在这时，马库斯把他拉了起来，抱进怀里。他不能呼吸，也不没有力气反抗。

“最后的机会了。”马库斯在他耳边低哮道，“我们必须走。”

格里芬颤抖着，不由自主地抓住了马库斯的外套：“好。”

“我帮你穿衣服。”马库斯的语气缓和了下来。格里芬指了指墙边的储物柜，就在这时，他有了个主意。

他输了这一轮，但他可他妈的绝对没有出局。

*

格里芬连站都站不稳。他没办法跑，这点可以肯定。但动力不需要来自他；只要跟马库斯有接触，他们就可以一起穿越。一只手环绕着格里芬，马库斯完全有能力制造足够两个人的速度。

出发前，格里芬坚持要来马库斯的手机，然后将它当场用靴子后跟踩碎在了石头地面上。马库斯不得不交——就算没那么清醒，格里芬也不会遗漏任何一个小花招。

他们掉在了一条城市的小巷里——不是森宝利后面的那条。甚至不是在英格兰。首要线索是这里潮湿的空气；热带气候的闷热体感。其次是这里的味道。下水道、烂蔬菜和大雨将至混合而成的恶心味道。马库斯抬头看了看天，上面乌云密布。又低头看了看脚下，格里芬抱着膝盖坐在脏兮兮的水泥地上，耷拉着脑袋。他已经出汗了——扶着额头的手指投下了几道阴影。

左右环顾，马库斯看见巷子只有一头开口，外面是熙熙攘攘的街道。从短暂瞥见的来往车辆并不能判断他们在哪。几个棕色皮肤的人——有的步行，有的骑车——在路过建筑间的缝隙时出现又消失。从这么远的距离很难判断他们可能在哪个国家。马库斯勉强把范围缩小到了南美或是亚洲的某个地区。

没时间闲晃了。他们在城市里，好歹比沙漠或海上强点，但他们在国外，不出所料，马库斯没有带护照。

“我们在哪？”马库斯忿忿地问。

“Kay Kay。”

“不，不好。”【译注：上文格里芬的原文听上去跟“好的”相近，所以这里马库斯听错了。】

格里芬更委顿了。马库斯蹲下去，捧起格里芬的脸：“我完全可以不管你，把你扔在这条小巷里。”

格里芬的眼神呆滞涣散。左眼的肿胀稍微消了一点，但淤青已经发紫了。马库斯强行吞下一阵刺痛的愧疚。这样对谁都没有好处。

格里芬慢慢眨了眨眼睛，勾起一边嘴角：“亚庇，也叫 Kay Kay。马来西亚。北婆罗洲。”马库斯能看见他努力的吞咽。格里芬接着说：“你还要走吗？”

“不了。”

格里芬的头向后倒去，像是想朝左示意。这么做肯定很疼，因为他的脸都扭曲了：“这里是假日酒店。很不错的。”

马库斯拉起格里芬站好，支撑着他慢慢地走进了酒店。当马库斯提出“让我来”的时候，格里芬并没有反对。这倒不是说关键时刻他没有力气直接穿越进房间，虽然他确实觉得下一秒就要晕倒了。

富丽堂皇的大堂里开着空调。干爽的冷气有立竿见影的镇静效果。马库斯小心翼翼地把格里芬放到背对前台的沙发上，用信用卡订了一间房。瞎编了几句丢了护照之类的话后，他们似乎也愿意接受他的公司证件。接待员人不错，还帮他查了英国名誉领事馆的电话和地址。

有那么几秒钟，马库斯觉得这是个好机会。只要迅速地拨个电话或是发封邮件，特种部队就会在24小时内派人飞过来。他转身看见格里芬耷拉在沙发扶手上的后脑勺——他做不出这种事。再怎么说，他觉得应该给格里芬一个反抗的机会。他可以等他好起来再继续追捕。

一进电梯，格里芬就倒在了马库斯身上，他拽着他的外套，徒劳地想要站直。马库斯搂住他，感觉传来的热度穿透了两个人的衣服。“快到了。”

在走廊里前进了一小半，格里芬的腿就坚持不住了。马库斯一把打横抱起他走完了最后几米。他想尽量低调一点；格里芬的腿或许是不行了，但他犀利的嘲讽会坚持到最后一刻的，说不定还会伴随着最后一口气息。马库斯不愿意再去想这样的事搞不好就快要发生了。

也没这个必要。因为就在他笨手笨脚地插好房卡踢开门时，格里芬带着虚弱的微笑，沙哑地轻声说：“就算你把我抱进了门，也不代表你可以对我动手动脚哦。”

“别担心。我对你的贞操没兴趣。”

“我的贞操早就不见了。只是单纯没兴趣被捅屁股而已。至少现在还没有。”

马库斯脸都红了——热气从头顶直窜到脚底：“别说话了，格里芬。你需要休息。”

*

格里芬觉得自己睡了很久。偶尔会翻个身。马库斯有时在，有时不在。有一次他口渴，抬眼看见床头柜上放着一瓶水和一根香蕉。另一次是一罐杨协成豆奶。格里芬伸手拿水。他想起马库斯喂他吃药的情景，像照顾生病的小孩一样哄着他把药咽了下去。格里芬不太确定，但他觉得马库斯应该在他身旁躺过一会，可能是晚上。他知道马库斯用沾着冷水的湿布给他擦过身，因为格里芬还咕哝着说舒服，虽然他很想把嘴闭上。

他的梦既奇怪又生动，有时侯还很吓人——虽然不是每次都这样。

有一回，格里芬梦见了马库斯。马库斯什么也没穿，每寸肌肤都泛着金光，像站在沙漠的晨曦中一样。太阳冒出地平线的时候冷得要命，但格里芬在焖烧。他感到有汗珠顺着太阳穴滑落。

马库斯像接近猎物的野兽一样潜到他上方，用全身的重量压着格里芬，弄得格里芬快要不能呼吸了。他感觉到马库斯正在滑进他身体里，一边还在他劲边呢喃：“没事了。我会好好照顾你的。”

格里芬点了点头，因为肺里没有足够空气说话。他的心里是相信马库斯的，虽然他的脑子，如果它不是那么缺氧的话，会持反对意见。他并不害怕，很久都没有害怕过了。他觉得很安全。

格里芬分开双腿，马库斯在他体内打着旋向上顶，蹭着他的前列腺，他感觉到自己的阴茎变大了。马库斯缓慢地、深深地插着他，每次不慌不忙地顶进格里芬的身体，都会呼出着一声低低的咕哝。仿佛过了很久很久，格里芬想求马库斯动得快一点，用力地操他，用力，用力，但他才不会让这混蛋得逞呢。马库斯想操他多久，格里芬就能坚持多久。要是马库斯愿意，他可以来一整晚，格里芬绝不会求饶的。

“求你了。”

黑暗中的声音，格里芬意识到，来自他自己。

格里芬咳醒了。米色调的房间光线昏暗，看不清楚东西。阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙斜斜照射进来。马库斯坐在床边，穿着齐膝短裤和T恤衫。鳄鱼牌的——假货。

“你想要什么？”马库斯问。他摸了摸格里芬的手臂，像是在确认真的是他。

格里芬得想一想。他梦见了性交（虽然不是件新鲜事，但一般他幻想的不会是这种身材高大的橄榄球员类型）。那只是个梦，不是吗？他基本上可以肯定。

“我很饿。还渴。而且我觉得我臭掉了。”

马库斯拉格里芬起来坐好，递给他一瓶水：“我去给你放洗澡水。床头柜上有根香蕉。慢点吃。你已经两天没吃过东西了。”

马库斯消失在了浴室里，格里芬用颤抖的双手剥开香蕉，狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。然后他喝了半罐豆奶。豆奶很清甜，但格里芬一靠回枕头上就恶心了。马库斯，毫不意外，选择在这个时候回到了卧室，眯起眼睛打量着格里芬。他什么也没说，格里芬松了口气，因为他这会儿已经一句还嘴的话也说不出来了。他需要撒泡尿，再好好地搓洗一把。

“洗澡水好了。”马库斯只说了这么一句。停顿了一会，他又说：“别锁门。你的烧是退了，但身体还很虚弱。”

格里芬拒绝了马库斯伸过来的手，跌跌撞撞地走进了离床不远的浴室。他关好门，没有上锁，撒了一泡长长的尿。尿液的颜色很深，气味也很重。格里芬抽完马桶，仔细看了看镜子。这绝对不是他最好的模样。两天里，还是三天来着？他已经饿得快脱了形，一个澡可没办法让他马上复原。他需要理个发，再好好吃几顿。马库斯算是把他的眼睛给彻底毁了。格里芬心想他或许可以弄条船去趟马努干岛，在海滩上晒个一星期左右。当然，要等甩掉马库斯之后。不过，如果马库斯信守诺言，格里芬觉得自己应该不介意再跟他多混一会。

格里芬把内裤扔进了垃圾桶，主要是出于习惯，而不是觉得它的味道有点恶心。他的梦，关于马库斯的那个，一直驻扎在脑海的角落里。他把中指伸进屁股缝，摸到了那个洞。它又干又紧，对触觉非常敏感。好几天都没有“任何东西”插进去过了。格里芬一边想着屁眼被插，还有马库斯的阴茎，一边慢慢坐进温度适宜的热水里，结果他那根弃置多时的鸡巴有动静了。可是在浴缸里又不能解决需求——

“你偷听也没用。我没有手淫。”格里芬喊道。他的嗓子还哑着，但马库斯肯定听得清楚。哦没错，格里芬知道马库斯闲在这只是因为对他有意思。要不然还能为了什么？

格里芬洗干净出来后，觉得多少恢复了一点，马库斯躺在远的那张床上，格里芬没睡过的那张，正在看美国有线电视新闻网。马库斯面对着电视，格里芬觉得自己正在受到不那么难以察觉的审视。他莫名其妙地有些恼火。于是他夸张地解开毛巾——就让马库斯看个够好了——再故意拖拖拉拉地从仅有的两套衣服里挑了件干净T恤拖出来。

“没人会问你去哪了吗？你不用上班？”格里芬问。

“我请病假了。”

“哦。那在你的同伙来抓我之前，还剩多少时间？”

马库斯快速地瞥了他一眼：“两天。足够你恢复力气了。”

“那我们出去吃点东西吧。尝过鳐鱼吗？”

“应该没有。”

“很好。既然这样，你就可以请我吃午饭了。”

马库斯笑着摇了摇头。一分钟也不耽搁，格里芬立刻穿上内裤和牛仔裤，还用手指耙了耙头发。

*

格里芬面色苍白，举止焦虑，神情警惕。他佝偻着背快步走在路上，眼神不停地徘徊在马库斯和街道之间，还时不时回头张望。马库斯都不知道他哪来的精力。这引发了一个问题——格里芬身体状况好的时候得是什么样子的？怪不得到目前为止他还从来没有被抓住过，或者被杀掉。

马库斯走在他身旁，要加快脚步才能不被落下。他咬牙强忍着腿上的刺痛。看格里芬大步流星的样子，应该是早就想好了要去哪。

在大海和宽阔街道之间，沿着酒店、居民楼和写字楼，有一排色彩斑斓的木棚式货摊。各式各样的画面、声音和气味充斥四周，虽然马库斯当兵时去过不少地方，但这些事物中还是有许多令他感到新奇。傍晚的时光里人声鼎沸，商贩和顾客你来我往，持续着永不间断的买卖交易。

格里芬穿过货摊，来到一片开阔的柏油路面上，它的边缘有一些用脚手架、胶合板和油布搭成的，看起来相当不结实的排档。顶棚下面是临时厨房，配备了铁锅和正儿八经的炉灶。食物的品种异常丰富，有些马库斯甚至完全认不出来。摊位金属支架旁竖着的黑板他也看不太懂。

走近之后，热心招徕生意的商贩就来搭话了。“英语？”一个十多岁的小男孩带着灿烂的笑容和充满期待的眼神问道，他伸着手，想要把马库斯和格里芬引导到“菜单”前面去。

马库斯刚打算礼貌地拒绝，格里芬就说了几句马库斯听不懂的话，把他打发走了。他匆匆走过几个摊位，停在了这片破棚子的中央，面对着一个大鱼缸，马库斯（是去了布莱顿的海洋馆才）认出里面游的是鳐鱼。

“选一条吧。”格里芬说。

“哦，哪条都行。”马库斯扭头去看场地中间歪歪扭扭的野餐桌和塑料椅子，假装是在找位子。

格里芬轻拍了一下马库斯的胳膊，得意地窃笑道：“你只在酒店里吃过东西，对不对？”

“没错。我不想离开你。”

“放屁。观光客。瞧你那模样。”

格里芬指的是马库斯仓促置办的一身行头：卡其短裤、粉色网球衫和人字拖。马库斯承认，这不是他平常的穿着风格。但他真的不想离开格里芬，其中的原因连他自己都不屑于承认，更别说老老实实地告诉格里芬了。再说马库斯又不是从来没尝过当地菜，他什么样的都吃过，而且这地方跟从前那些就餐环境比起来简直堪称纯净。只不过时间隔得有点久而已。或许他是有点不如以前强悍了——在不止一个方面。这样的想法不应该让他这么困扰。

格里芬能像块奇痒一样让马库斯不得安生。马库斯已经很有耐心了——耐心到甚至可能丢掉自己的工作。他嘟囔道：“过去这几天高级定制服装可不是我的首选。”他瞪了格里芬一眼，那家伙倒还知道脸红——如果马库斯没看错的话——不过那也有可能是因为发烧。马库斯走近鱼缸仔细看了看那些鳐鱼。“那里，那条。”他对柜台后面的男人说。

“你用不着担心。我在这些小摊上买吃的好多年了。要食物中毒的话吃麦当劳还更有可能。”

马库斯懒得反驳。

格里芬为两人点了些别的菜，然后一起朝附近的桌子走去。他没有刚出门时那么精神了，脚步也不太稳当。马库斯想都不想就托住了格里芬的手肘。他帮他拉开一张椅子，在他坐下后还不必要地扶了他的肩膀一会儿，如果格里芬注意到了什么，他并没有任何表示。

饮料上来了，马库斯放松地靠在椅背上。他们这是头一次真正意义上地聊天。格里芬眼睛周围的淤青还很严重，但似乎并不影响他叙述从前在这里的经历时露出笑容。马库斯不由自主地被迷住了，因为哪怕格里芬没少担心受人追捕，他似乎是真心喜爱这种生活方式。只不过有一点：他要反复强调自己的生活是如何无忧无虑，如何不受拘束，没有负担。他的笑声有些空洞——是寂寞。马库斯分辨得出来，因为他对此并不陌生。

鳐鱼，马库斯惊奇地发现，非常美味。就在他用筷子跟面条奋战的时候，格里芬忽然说：“你走路一瘸一拐的，怎么了？”

格里芬没见过马库斯及膝短裤下面的伤疤，而且考虑到这几天的状况，他也没理由在今天下午之前注意到马库斯的跛行。

“一个旧伤口。打仗的时候，在阿富汗，就在我加入特种部队之前。”

格里芬抬起眉毛，好像是希望他继续说下去。马库斯有一阵子没回忆过这件事了，现在回想起来到并不像从前那样叫人痛苦。

“我中了一枪。股骨碎裂。在那种战场上，医疗救护不可能那么精细。军医尽力了，帮我取出碎骨头，还帮我缝好。让我回到英国老家之后，那里的医生能处理稍微像样一点的伤口——”

“哎呦。”格里芬皱了皱鼻子，马库斯忍不住笑了。没想到他的神经还挺脆弱。

“能保住这条腿算我运气。现在已经不太疼了——就是比另外一条稍微短点，所以我走路才一瘸一拐的。”

格里芬从食物上移开目光抬头看马库斯时，太阳照进了他的眼睛里。他眯着眼露齿一笑，又低头吃掉了最后一点面条。马库斯从没见他像现在这么放松——他至少有一分钟没有回头看过了，桌子底下的腿也没有继续抖动。或许要是马库斯能再跟他相处几个月，就能了解到壁垒后面真实的格里芬。但在这一刻，马库斯能做的仅仅是抓住一些瞬间，它们仿佛是马来西亚雨林遮天蔽日的树冠间那些零散穿透下来的细小光线。他很想轰出一个缺口，让他的光芒尽情照耀。

格里芬用前臂挡着嘴打了个哈欠。他看起来异常年轻，而且在那一刻，脆弱得不可思议。马库斯没有忘记格里芬不在生死边缘徘徊时完全有能力照顾好自己。而且如果格里芬不想让马库斯呆在身边，早就可以甩掉他了。跟马库斯在一起等于让格里芬处于过度的风险之中，这件事所表明的一些东西马库斯还不太确定自己能否能够应对。

马库斯非常谨慎地握住了格里芬的手。格里芬没有缩回去，但是给了马库斯一个好奇的眼神。“别担心。我不会昏倒什么的。”他说。他的嗓子还哑着，越说声音越轻，最后几乎成了耳语。

“我们叫辆车回酒店吧。电视没什么好看的，不过收费电影倒有几部还不错。”

格里芬点点头，马库斯看见他咽了口口水。

在离开集贸市场的路上，格里芬停了下来。他伸出一条胳膊搂住马库斯的腰，说：“我们可以顺道买点零食跟喝的东西吗？”

“当然。”

他们穿过马路，来到了一家门口摆着一排排鲜艳T恤的小店前。格里芬径直穿过它们来到了后方的杂货区，动作迅速，目标明确，像条穿梭在水中的鲨鱼。马库斯想绕过一个挎着一篮干面条，很不巧地堵着他的路的瘦削老太太，跟上去。格里芬来到店铺后方的收银台，看了看远处的马库斯，那个眼神告诉了马库斯他所需要知道的一切。

有一瞬间，马库斯觉得应该去追格里芬。这个想法在格里芬快速转身越过柜台，奔向可能通往后门小巷的走廊时消散了。格里芬回头看了看，水蓝色的眼睛里是孤注一掷的神情。马库斯挥了挥手，喃喃地说：“再见。”太晚了，格里芬已经听不见了。

马库斯回到街上，脑子里想的全是格里芬，一点都没在意自己置身其中的一大堆麻烦。如果特种部队听说了这件事，他很难想象情况还能变得有多糟。

回酒店的路走了一半，马库斯一边想着仅仅几分钟之前格里芬还亲昵地搂着他的腰，一边把手插进屁股后面的口袋里——这时才发现钱包不见了。

*

整整两个星期，格里芬都躲在世界各地日照充足的度假区里养病，一边喝着迈泰和莫吉托，一边想着马库斯。他忍着想要追踪他的念头。那会是相当容易的一件事，只要他有这个心的话。

说到底，有两点令格里芬感到好奇。首先，马库斯是不是真的喜欢他，还是说他对格里芬放的那些电纯粹是出于同情和/或愧疚？其次，他很想知道马库斯要怎样在不暴露自己放走了格里芬的情况下解释那场马来西亚之旅。关于第二点，格里芬还不知道马库斯有没有保住饭碗。最令他好奇的是第二点——真的——因为那个马库斯操他的梦绝对没有再来纠缠格里芬。就算有，他也不会那么天真地相信如果两个人真的勾搭上，做起来会是那个样子。

格里芬丢掉的几磅肉又长了回来，皮肤也镀上了一层古铜色。除此之外，格里芬在巴黎的理发师实在是过分热心了。格里芬喜欢把头发留成乱糟糟的样子；这样别人就能知道他是怎样一个人。这个新的短发造型太过收敛了，服服帖帖地呆在头顶，像是对自己的位置心满意足，一点都不想从他脑袋上乱跑出去似的。

格里芬心想，不知道马库斯现在见了他还能不能认得出来。

格里芬站在马库斯公寓外的视线盲区里——这个星期已经第三次了——在寒冷的空气中瑟瑟发抖。他不是在偷偷监视马库斯。只是如果他下定决心去敲门，却碰上马库斯的男朋友或者女朋友，那就有点尴尬了。

天上下起了雨。现在是走人的好时机，格里芬迈开脚步，从隐蔽的阴影里来到开阔的空地上。街灯亮了，仿佛是收到指示，马库斯走到窗边拉起了窗帘。他没有看见格里芬，但格里芬看见了他，穿着白T恤和牛仔裤。他的心漏跳了一拍。

总是这个样子。格里芬愿意首当其冲承认自己有点冲动。注意，不是不要命。再说这里也不会发生任何可能让格里芬有性命之忧的事情——他知道马库斯多么努力地想让他活下去，想保护他，哪怕这并不是他必须做的。这肯定都能说明点什么，对不对？格里芬这些年见识过不少人，知道你不会随随便便为别人付出，不会到那种地步，除非是有利可图，或者……你是真的很喜欢他们。而且说不定马库斯也想再见他一面，看看他好不好。格里芬至少应该让他知道自己没事。

格里芬做好心理准备，走向了通往前门的楼梯。他按下门铃，几秒钟的功夫，对讲机里就传来了马库斯的声音：“喂？”

“你的钱包在我手上，如果你还想要回来的话。”

“格里芬？”

格里芬分不清马库斯的语气是高兴还是生气。

“对。你到底让不让我进去？”

门咔嗒一声开了，格里芬还没走完楼梯，马库斯就出现在了转角的平台上。他似乎比格里芬记忆中还要高出许多，充满压迫感地从围栏上俯视着。格里芬的心在动摇，他爬完最后一格楼梯，几乎鼓足了全部勇气，问道：“想我了吗？”

马库斯的表情难以捉摸，也不回答。他为格里芬打开门，挥挥手示意他进去。

“你想干什么？”是马库斯嘴里蹦出的第一句话。格里芬被弄了个措手不及，因为他记忆中的马库斯要更……和蔼（除了他把格里芬的脸往水泥地上撞，还有倒光他的水，威胁不管他死活的那几次）。格里芬的脖子后面突然冒汗了。

他解释不清为什么要来，为什么偏偏想念的是马库斯。并不是所有事情他都知道答案。而现在这个状况，他横竖也没有个好的回答。格里芬耸了耸肩，把钱包递给马库斯。马库斯没有打开，而是直接走进客厅，把它放到了茶几上。格里芬跟了进去。他的家很整洁，东西很少，但格里芬看到一个很大的平板电视和一张长沙发，心想，如果气氛不是这么尴尬，这地方肯定相当舒适。

“你给我惹了很多麻烦。”马库斯边说，边走进厨房从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，“你要吗？”

格里芬非常少见地不知道该作何反应。他点点头。通常他紧张的时候根本管不住自己的嘴，可现在却连一句“好的”或是“谢谢”都说不出口。他把瓶子捧在胸前，看着地板。

马库斯来到他身边。格里芬猜想，不知道马库斯是不是能听见他胸腔里怦怦跳动的心脏。马库斯说：“你气色很好。眼睛愈合得也不错。”这次马库斯的声音温和了一点，格里芬才有胆量抬起视线望着他，又点了点头。

格里芬深吸了一口气，颤颤巍巍的，他希望马库斯没有注意到，没有听到。他迅速喝了口啤酒，以防万一。一大口皇家骑士下肚，勇气从食道一路来到了他惴惴不安的胃里。格里芬耸耸肩说：“没什么。我没事。好得很。当然啦，得了流感又被揍个半死之后我是得放个小假——”

格里芬没能继续说下去，因为马库斯拿走了他手里的啤酒瓶放到厨房吧台上，单手握住了格里芬的后脖颈。马库斯毫无保留地用力吻了格里芬——格里芬得张大嘴猛吸进一口空气。马库斯几乎是在啃咬他，他确信自己的嘴唇已经出血了。

马库斯根本不打算慢慢来，一切都疾风骤雨的节奏。还没等格里芬真正意识到发生了什么，他已经弯腰趴在了沙发靠背上，牛仔裤缠着脚脖子，马库斯的一根手指插在他的屁股里。

马库斯低沉又严肃地粗声问道：“你喜欢这个样子？你想让我上你？”

格里芬紧紧抓着靠背，绷紧腹肌，点了点头。他能从电视机的镜面反射里看见自己，还有马库斯，不着寸缕、光芒四射、高大健壮的马库斯。一个个落在格里芬脖子上，足以留下瘀痕的吮吻让他的膝盖都发软了。

马库斯脱光了格里芬的衣服，毫不温柔地替他做着准备。他按着格里芬，让他四肢着地跪在那张长沙发上，那张舒适的长沙发，可格里芬却丝毫感觉不到舒适。格里芬欣然为马库斯张开双腿，他点头同意，可一切都发生得太快了。这不是格里芬想象的——希望的样子。幸好他是面朝下，马库斯看不见他的脸。他从没料想到自己会因为一次性交而伤感，没料想到会想要它更加亲密。

格里芬的头顶着沙发的扶手，每次马库斯长驱直入都会把他往前推一点。格里芬用双手支撑在头的两侧，集中精力在马库斯操弄他所带来的摩擦灼痛中放松下来。他想叫他至少稍微慢一点，但他才不会顺马库斯的意，让他知道他受不了这个样子，受不了他猛插进来的大屌。

离格里芬上一次让别人操他已经很久了，至少有两年。而且那次还是他骑乘的。这一次完全出乎格里芬的意料，他彻底乱了阵脚。但是，从马库斯发出的声音判断，他离射精已经不远了，格里芬马上就能滚出这地方，忘记有过这么一回事。当然，要等他能够好好走路之后。

马库斯每次插入都会从格里芬的喉咙里逼出尖锐的哽咽声。格里芬努力调整呼吸，想把它们都咽回去。他的阴茎耷拉在两腿之间——他睁开眼睛的时候能越过紧绷的身体看见它无力地晃荡。

毫无征兆地，马库斯没射就慢了下来，接着，他的屁股彻底不动了。格里芬感觉到马库斯的胸口压在自己背上，他弯下腰亲了亲格里芬的耳朵后面，说：“嘿，你还清醒吗？”

格里芬再次紧紧闭上眼睛，几不可闻地对着靠垫说：“嗯，我很好。”

马库斯轻轻地握住格里芬的阴茎，不疾不徐地上下撸动着。“看来我没有找对点。你想换个姿势吗？”

“不，真的，不用。”

“我想让你射出来。”马库斯温柔地轻声说，于是，伴随着他的手势，这些话像是给了格里芬的阴茎一阵脉冲，让它慢慢地，但却毫无疑问地在马库斯手里肿胀了起来。“你愿意为我射出来吗，格里芬？”

格里芬的呼吸仿佛哽住了，他呜咽道：“可以，只要……”

“什么，你想要我怎么做？”

格里芬不知道。他该死的不知道自己想要什么，除了这个——他的阴茎在马库斯的手里。他只是想被搂着，像现在这样。他紧紧握住马库斯的拳头，更用力地把它往下推，一直推到阴茎根部。马库斯不需要更多引导，立刻就从容而坚定地慢慢动起手来。格里芬渐渐硬了。

这样很舒服——非常舒服——比到目前为止他们做的任何一件事都舒服。格里芬想要更多，想要他更用力、更快。他朝前扭了扭胯，顶进马库斯的拳头里。

格里芬的屁股从马库斯身上移开时，马库斯慢慢把自己的阴茎拿了出来。格里芬长舒一口气，紧绷的肩膀逐渐放松了。他大着胆子回过头，看见马库斯正从阴茎上取下安全套。接着马库斯就用一只胳膊搂住格里芬的胸膛，把他直起来，跪在自己前面，后背贴着前胸。

“你该早说的。”马库斯一边呢喃，一边吻着格里芬的下巴，手依旧磨人地慢慢动着。

“我不知道。”

“你可以改变主意，没关系的。要我继续吗？像这样？”

格里芬向后伸出手，靠在马库斯身上，抓着他的胯：“用力点。”

马库斯的一只手加快了撸的速度，另一只手的手指滑到格里芬的睾丸下面，对它们又捏又揉。格里芬的睾丸被玩弄得肿胀了起来，紧紧绷着。几乎是突如其来，他立刻就射了，阴茎像是几个月都没高潮过一样地喷射出了精液。他相当确信这种程度的已经很久很久没有过了。

马库斯抱着格里芬，一直等到他停止颤抖，平静下来为止。接着格里芬感觉到马库斯握住了他自己的阴茎。他转过头，正好看见马库斯看着他。伴随着一记皱眉和一声呻吟，马库斯射了格里芬一背。

马库斯帮格里芬清理干净，让他转过身，慢慢仰面躺下，接着压到他身上，在他两腿之间趴好。格里芬觉得很难一直看着马库斯看自己，似乎这样比被看见裸体还要暴露。他摸着马库斯的肩膀，用手指描摹上面的肌肉，把注意力集中在画出的线条上，仿佛那是他见过的最有吸引力的东西。

“留下来。”马库斯说。他的指背轻轻扫过格里芬的脸颊，格里芬的心翻腾了一下。

“你有像样的咖啡吗？因为那种速溶的垃圾我可不喝。”

“是，格里夫，我有咖啡。”马库斯跪坐起来，把格里芬拉到腿上，用两条手臂搂着。

格里芬很听话。他伸手搂住马库斯的脖子，让马库斯温柔地轻吻遍他的脸庞、耳朵和颈项。

*

睡着的格里芬背靠马库斯的胸膛，蜷身侧卧。他入睡的时候像被关掉开关一样，几乎一点反应也没有。他的呼吸声非常轻，整个人一动不动。马库斯在黑暗中小声地叫他，想看看他是真的睡着了，还是在屏息静气琢磨着什么机敏的回答，好让马库斯知道他没有卸下防备。但是除了一丁点抽鼻子的声音，马库斯没有获得任何反应。

早晨，马库斯把格里芬从被窝的包裹里剥出来，吻醒了他。格里芬不乐意地在枕头里咕哝了一声。发现格里芬不管健康与否都有起床气是件既新鲜又可爱的事。有那么几秒钟，他眨着眼慢慢醒过来，看着马库斯的样子既温暖又乖顺，还让马库斯趁机缠绵地看了他一会，之后才把头别开。这是进展——伴随着不疾不徐的亲吻，摊开的手掌，还有慵懒的微笑。

马库斯去厨房煮咖啡，又在橱柜里翻了翻，想给格里芬找些比麦圈稍微好点的东西当早餐。等他回到卧室，床已经空了。有一瞬间，马库斯的心沉了下去。

“你以为我走了，对不对？”格里芬从配套的洗手间走出来，笑着问。他穿着内裤，脸也洗干净了。

马库斯把他拉到床上，一手搂着他的脖子，一手揉着他的头发：“我是因为什么才会有那种念头的？”

格里芬发自肺腑地笑了。马库斯能感觉到那笑声在两个人身上引起的共鸣。静下来后，格里芬说：“我很快就得走。”

“我知道。你还可以回来，什么时候都行。不过走正门好吗？这地方把人弄出去再重新糊墙贵得要死。”

格里芬拧了马库斯大腿一把，就在他的伤疤上面。然后他在马库斯怀里扭转身体，跨坐到他腿上。他用脸枕着马库斯的肩膀，说道：“下周是我的生日。你想去一个地方吗？”

“你的方式还是我的方式？”

“我的方式。”

“乐意之至。”

这次，格里芬决定离开的时候没有偷偷摸摸。实际上，还相当引人注目，他跟马库斯吻别，还坚持要马库斯在前门挥着手为他送行。他沿着大街溜溜达达地走了，马库斯唯一能做的只有不恳求他再多呆一会。

最后马库斯终于关上门回到屋里，这才注意到茶几上被忽视的钱包。打开后他发现里面非但没有缺少任何东西，纸钞层里还多夹了两张歌剧票——是《阿依达》，在维罗纳圆形剧场，意大利。

马库斯拿出票子，像个傻瓜一样，把它们贴在嘴唇上，笑了。


End file.
